Lionne en cage
by Ynys
Summary: Quatre murs de béton, quelques barreaux laissant filtrer une maigre lumière. Toshiko tourne en rond. Elle s'accroche, perd espoir, perd pied, cauchemarde. (Ecrit pour le FOF sur le thème "rond")


_Hello !_

 _Mon premier essai avec Tosh. Je le trouve assez particulier et reste assez mitigée dessus. Enfin, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Se passe pendant ses jours dans les cellules de UNIT, avant d'être recrutée à Torchwood. Une ou deux images un peu gores, je me suis emballée, d'où le rating T._

 _Oh, et dernier point, cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF (forum francophone) : une heure, un thème, un os. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil ou à me contacter par mp !_

* * *

Clignant des yeux, elle s'habituait peu à peu à l'obscurité de la pièce. La moquette bleue élimée, es murs qui devaient être blancs autrefois. La peinture aujourd'hui noircie s'écaillait, laissant apercevoir un béton, solide, humide et froid comme une tombe. Comme sa tombe, pensa t-elle avec un frisson. Allait on seulement la laisser sortir d'ici vivante ? La laisser sortir tout court ? Elle y avait pensé, bien sûr. Elle avait retourné la question, le problème, des milliers de fois dans sa tête. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas pu démontrer par a + b que sa solution était la bonne, alors oui, elle doutait. C'était peut être la première fois de sa vie que ça lui arrivait, et toute nouveauté est toujours extrêmement dérangeante. Ca, elle le savait déjà. L'expérimenter, c'était autre chose. Elle avait toujours sûr, face à un problème, prendre ses distances. Relativiser. Poser les cartes sur la table, les détailler, les classer, choisir la bonne. Pas aujourd'hui. Son problème actuel impliquait des équations qui échappaient de loin à toute logique scientifique. Cette logique d'habitude si rassurante...

Évacuant ses pensées avec un haut le corps, ses yeux se posèrent sur matériel informatique. D'autres objets, composantes électroniques, se trouvaient également là, mais elle était bien incapable de les identifier. Et même si elle avait eu les connaissances nécessaires, elle n'aurait pas eu assez de temps pour le faire. La porte à l'opposé de celle par laquelle elle était entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup, et elle sentit son corps se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ils la tenaient menottée, ballonnée, ses cheveux en bataille cachant son visage masquaient avec peine les cicatrices. Ils lui avaient fait du mal. Bien sûr qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal, à quoi s'attendait elle ? A rester insensible en voyant sa mère présentée à elle dans cet état ? A ne pas tressaillir en percevant ses sanglots, en entendant sa voix l'appeler ? Tout ça pour ce petit objet cylindrique qu'elle retournait entre ses doigts tremblants. Ce petit objet cylindrique qu'elle tendit sans aucune hésitation à celle qui le lui avait commandé, attendant qu'on lui rende sa mère en retour.

A peine l'objet eût il touché la main de la femme que la tête de Toshiko explosa. C'était plus puissant qu'une simple onde, moins humain qu'un cri. Ca lui transperçait les tympans, ça secouait sa vision. Ses mains se plaquèrent d'instinct sur ses oreilles, mais ça passait à travers. Pire, elle avait l'impression d'un rayon laser lui brûlait les mains, tandis que l'onde secouait tout son monde, la pièce autour d'elle aussi bien que ses entrailles. Elle les sentait remonter par son estomac, et la bouche grande ouverte, elle cracha du sang. Pas juste une ou deux gouttes. C'est toute une marée visqueuse qui se déversait, non seulement de sa bouche, mais aussi de son nez et de ses yeux. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle se liquéfiait de l'intérieur et rejetait tout, tout en entendant les cris de sa mère. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids. Toshiko tomba, la tête dans son sang, secouée par les hurlements, transpercée par l'onde sonique qui la rendait folle.

Noir.

Gris.

Clignement de paupières, respiration haletante. Sueur. Humidité. Froid. Elle cligne encore une ou deux fois des yeux. Un filet de lumière filtre à travers les barreaux, dessinant les contours de cette lourde porte, ouverture vers un rêve de liberté, éternellement fermée. Elle prend conscience de sa main, laisse son regard descendre le long de la combinaison rouge jusqu'à elle. Ses doigts se crispent sur le béton glacé. Vont se poser sur son front. La froideur lui fait du bien, un instant. L'aide à revenir sur terre, se calmer, faire la différence entre le cauchemar et la réalité. Quoi qu'il y a de quoi en douter, quand elle voit à quoi ressemble la réalité... Le cauchemar, au moins, a une fait. La réalité est bien plus infernale. Si le cauchemar était réel, tout serait fini. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas cracher tous ses litres d'hémoglobines et se noyer dedans juste comme ça, non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas possible.

Lentement, elle se redresse, fait quelque pas entre les quatre murs de béton de sa cellule. Sa tombe. Quelle différence ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle prenait encore la peine de se lever, de faire un quelconque effort. Tourner en rond au sens littéral, longeant les parois d'un pas lent durant de longues minutes. Ca ne servait à rien. Elle ne marcherait jamais plus loin, elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici. Elle avait eu de l'espoir, au début. Elle avait mangé. Bu. Fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour rester en vie. Au bout de... .De combien de temps ? Elle n'avait pas compté, mais elle savait que c'était un certain temps. Bref. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était presque convaincue que ça ne servait à rien. Presque, parce qu'au final, elle finissait toujours par toucher à la nourriture qu'on lui amenait, même plusieurs heures plus tard. Comme si une part d'elle voulait encore s'accrocher, ne voulait accepter que la logique implacable de la situation mène vers sa mort au lieu de sa libération. Elle aurait eu un avocat dans ce cas, non ? C'était comme ça que ça se passait, en général. En général... Pas dans son cas. Non. Dans son cas, on la laisse moisir au fond d'une cellule bien trop étroite pour être réglementaire et dans une combinaison orange bien trop grande pour elle.

Alors, Toshiko tourne en rond. Toshiko devient encore moins qu'une lionne en cage. Toshiko fait le chemin dans un sens, dans l'autre. Toshiko essaye de deviner l'heure grâce à l'ombre des barreaux projetée par terre par la lumière de la petite lucarne, en haut. Puis, quand Toshiko ne peut plus tourner en rond, quand elle se rend compte à quel point elle a l'air ridicule, à quel point il n'y a rien à attendre... Elle s'assoit dans un recoin, se met en position foetale. S'allonge parfois totalement. C'est là que les cauchemars la prennent.

Toujours le même début. La fameuse scène qui l'a amenée ici. Là où elle s'est faite arrêtée. La pièce est un peu plus glauque, et à chaque fois, l'onde sonique a un effet différent. Dans la dernière version de son cauchemar, l'onde ne l'a pas du tout affectée elle directement. Par contre, sa mère a littéralement explosé sous ses yeux, sa peau soudain mise en lambeaux par une force invisible, ses cris exprimant une violente terreur dépassant tout entendement. Ses boyaux répandus par terre avaient rampé d'eux même jusqu'au Toshiko. Elle avait été engloutie sous les restes de sa mère.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi c'était si gore, elle ne comprend pas. Mais ces visions d'horreur reviennent sans cesse, comme si toute cette violence, cette rage contenue, qu'elle n'ose pas exprimer sur les murs de sa cellule, a besoin de se déchaîner dans son esprit dès qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle n'est tout simplement pas capable de l'exprimer autrement. Elle voudrait hurler, elle voudrait frapper, elle voudrait sentir ses rotules, ses coudes, ses phalanges se briser contre cette ignoble paroi. Ressentir cette douleur, lui donner une consistance, une réalité.

Son corps ne veut pas. Son corps est las. Las de tourner en rond dans la cage. Las de la porter sans aucun but. Alors son corps dit non, son corps arrête. Son corps s'affaisse, le dos de sa combinaison rappe le béton alors qu'elle se laisse tomber. Elle reste là. Les yeux dans le vague, tentant vainement de se détacher de toute préoccupation matérielle.

Arrêter de tourner en rond et prendre enfin une direction. Même si c'est celle des tréfonds de la mort.


End file.
